Between ski runs at various resorts, it is not uncommon for a skier to remove his skis at certain times during the day so that he can have refreshments or simply relax. Oftentimes, skiers will simply rest their skis against the side of a ski lodge or other area during such other activities. In other instances, ski racks are provided for use by skiers to store the skis temporarily.
In all such situations, it is not al all unusual for one skier to inadvertently take another skier's skis, mistaking them for his own. More serious, however, is the general theft of skis that often takes place in ski areas.
As a consequence of the foregoing, skiers will usually lock their skis to some permanent fixture in or near the ski lodge such as a post or the like. Normally, some type of strap or chain is encircled about the skis to hold them to the post and a padlock or combination lock used to secure the same. The problem with attempting to lock the skis in this manner is that they can be slipped out of the surrounding chain or strap by working the chain over one end of the skis. Since a chain or strap must necessarily be flexible in order to surround the skis and enable securing of them to a permanent fixture, it is almost impossible to prevent the working loose of the skis from this type of locking arrangement.
Proposals have been made to overcome the foregoing problem, such as the provision of bars which can be secured about the skis in such a manner that they cannot be worked off. The bars in turn can be then secured to a permanent fixture by a chain and padlock. The problem with such proposals is that the bars or rigid members employed are heavy and bulky and cannot be conveniently carried by the skier and thus in order to lock his skis, he must first run the risk of leaving them to obtain the bulky bar locking structure and then return and affix the same to the skis.